Rewritten: A Heroes Flame
by Izuku1215
Summary: A rewrite of my first MHA story. An AU where Izuku was never quirkless just like the other 80% of the populous, he does have one, his fathers. With this new quirk how will Izuku’s life, realtionships and the plot change? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 - A chance encounter

**It's time! After lots of reworking and some consulting with a previous Reader of the original story, with Reverseflash who was a huge help, I can finally get the remastered version out. Now just as a warning, there will be a few changes from the original with the biggest being Izuku's quirk. But I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.**

 _Bitz Bitz Bitz._

Izuku quickly pressed the button on his alarm clock, putting an end to the infernal sound. After taking a few more seconds to properly wake up, Izuku got showered and dressed into his primary school uniform and went to get breakfast.

Izuku turned on the news to check for recent hero battles that had been going on but unfortunately nothing new had happened. So with nothing else to do Izuku just made breakfast and watched TV until he heard a knock at the door.

When Izuku went to open the door but as soon as the door was released from its lock Izuku heard the sound of an explosion that blasted the door open and sent Izuku back, when the smoke cleared a blond haired boy was stood in a fighting stance, wearing the same uniform as Izuku was.

"DEKU! Your getting sloppy!" The blond said as crackles of light appeared over his right palm before he punched it creating a miniature explosion.

Izuku jumped up on his feat and clenched his fist causing a orange and red flame to consume it as he also got into a stance. "I've never been sloppy Katchan." Izuku said with a smirk and the two rushed towards the other. Instead of the two launching a power punch they instead grasp each others hands and slammed the elbows onto a nearby coffee table as the two began to arm wrestle.

This behaviour was common for the two of them, ever since they were little Izuku and his best friend Katsuki Bakugou or as he called him Kacchan were inseparable. The two always hung out and they even got their quirks on the same day. Ever since then Kacchan has been doing these surprise attacks to test Izuku and to prove which quirk was superior.

While Izuku was against this at first, he quickly grew accustomed to this "tradition" plus it helped Izuku improve his quick so he wasn't against it, he was just glad he managed to convince Katchan to reduce the amount of times it happened so Izuku wouldn't be in constant fear of getting jumped by his best friend.

As the two struggled to overpower the other Bakugou began to speak. "So out of the 30 times this year we've done this, if my maths is right. And trust me it is, I've won 16."

Izuku laughed. "I think you've got it backwards Kacchan, I'm the one who's in the lead." Izuku said still trying to get the edge over his friend.

IZUKU! KATSUKI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOYT DOING THIS IN THE HOUSE!

Izuku turned to see the source of the voice, with Izuku distracted Bakugou took the chance to slam Izuku's arm down, getting him the win, much to Izuku's annoyance.

"That was cheap Kacchan!" Izuku said annoyed at his friends un-honarable actions.

"Well you shouldn't have let your guard down Deku." Bakugou said giving Izuku a massive smug grin.

"Excuse me. I think you two are forgetting something." The previous voice said.

Both Izuku and Bakugou turned to see a women resembling Izuku in both looks and height standing in front the door frame into the living room with her hands on her hips.

"As I was saying before I thought Mitsuki and I told you too not to do this sort of thing inside the house anymore." The green haired women asked both boys.

"Sorry Mum." "Sorry Auntie Inko." Both boys said as they apologised.

Inko sighed. "At least you never broke anything. This time anyway." Inko said before making her way into the kitchen. "Now let's have a proper breakfast."

As Inko was busy cooking breakfast, flipping the sizzling bacon as she decided to strike up a conversation with the two boys. " So Katsuki, what's got you so excited today?" Inko asked.

"Simple." Bakugou said "Only nine months and we can get out of that sh - I mean awful school and Izuku and I can finally get a challenge and begin our carriers as heroes."

"Besides." Bakugou continued as he playfully pulled Izuku into a headlock and nuggied him. "I have to stop this guy getting soft on me."

Izuku just gained a deadpan expression "Lets see how "soft" you think I am when I set you on fire." Izuku threatened nonchalantly.

"Enough you two." Inko said as she laid two plates of eggs, bacon and sausage in front of the two boys. "Eat up, you'll have to leave and catch the bus."

Once the two finished their meal they caught the train to their primary school. On the way they caught a look at a battle between a new villain and Kamui Woods and a new hero named Mt. Lady who jumped in and stole the win from Kamui Woods, knocking out the large villain.

Bakugou looked at the blond haired heroine with a mixture of surprise and disgust as once making sure villain was unconscious began to but her but forward for the near by reporters to see, and like a moth to a flame they began to take numerous photos, creating an almost deafening sound from all their snap shots. Bakugou then turn away and looked towards Izuku.

"Come on Deku let's get out of he-" Bakugou began before he saw Izuku writing and mumbling like a made man as he write into a jotter with the words hero analysis for the future 13 on the front.

"Herquirkisdefinitelypowerfulbutconsideringhowmuchshegrowsinsizeandthecollateraldamageherattackscausethatwillprobablycostheragencyatonofmoneywhichwillmakeithaorderforhertoclimbtheranks." Izuku mumbled before he was shook on the shoulder by Bakugou.

"Why are you taking notes on her? She's clearly only getting popular because of her looks and her quirk isn't even that special." Bakugou asked logically. "Unless your secretly a closeted pervert."

"W-W-What N-No I-I W-Wasn't-" embarrassingly defended before Bakugou cut him off.

"I was only joking Deku. Come on we'll be late to class." Bakugou said as he walked in the direction of his school causing Izuku to follow.

While Izuku had gotten much better with his stuttering problem and barely did it anymore, Bakugou knew what buttons to press to get Izuku to go into overdrive and it was fun to do at times.

Once Izuku and Bakugou got to school they went through the standard classes with nothing really interesting happening, not until their final period that is.

While Izuku was writing some extra notes he heard his teacher talking about their future careers and aspirations and was prepared to hand out some form of test.

"But who needs those." The teacher declared before tossing the papers in the air. "I know you all want to become heroes." Which caused everyone in class to activate their quirks in order to show off their abilities, this continued until Izuku heard a recognizable voice shout out.

"Teach, don't lump Deku and I in the same teir as these clowns." Bakugou scoffed as he jumped on his table and struck a triumphant pose. "You losers would be lucky to become b list sidekicks at most."

This caused an enraged outburst from most members of the class consisting with "Some nerve" and "What makes you think your so special."

"The only school worthy of our talents...Is UA high!" Bakugou declared once again causing shock and surprise among the class.

 _UA that school only has a seven percent acceptance rate! It's practically impossible to get accepted!_

 _No way, He and Midoriya are good but not that good._

 _I wish I had such OP quirks like those two have._

That last statement was only partially correct.

While yes both quirks were powerful, Izuku knew that his never started that way, while powerful Izuku actually struggled with his quirk. Once the doctor analysised him Izuku found out his quirk was simple psychokinesis but with one small difference, Izuku could manipulate the flames. Even though it was slight, he could change their direction, bend them and even freeze them in mid air, when it the form of a fire ball. But the biggest downside was his low constitution or lack of heat resistance. Izuku's quirk could overheat him quirk easily and even burn him if not careful, while his more developed body helped him with his and the fact he had been training his body to handle heat through the use of several electric heaters and candles in his room plus frequent use of saunas.

He had to make his quirk great.

After class Bakugou came and approached Izuku along with two of his followers.

"Hey Deku me and the guys are heading to the arcade. Wanna come?" Bakugou asked his friend.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized "I've got my homework, then training, then that exclude All Might interview tonight."

Bakugou laughed as he walked away. "All right. See you later ya nerd."

"See you later Katchan." Izuku waved as he packed up the rest of his things before making his way out the school.

One Izuku left school school he decided to take the short way to the train station, under a bridge at the side of his school, while making his way under the bridge he heard a strange sound coming from behind him, when Izuku turned around to see the source of the sound he barely had any time to react as a large sentient pile of sludge dashed towards him.

Izuku tried to fight the villain off using his flames his flames but they had no effect of the villain, who quickly wrapped his sludge body around Izuku, trapping him. Izuku tried his flames again but they still had no effect.

"Don't struggle kid, you'll only make this more painful." The villain warned menacingly. "You've got a powerful quirk, to think I'd find such powerful body to take control of."

Izuku increased the power of his flames to its maximum but there was still little to no effect and Izuku's vision was beginning to fade.

"What did I just tell you kid! It's pointless to resist!" The villain shouted still trying to possess the boys body, nearly succeeding in his task before he heard something fast approaching.

 **NOTHING IS POINTLESS VILLAIN! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!** A voice called out from the distance.

The sludge villain had no time to reach as a yellow blur sped past him, grabbing his body and ripping him off Izuku the force of which destroyed the bridge they were under and splattered the villain all over the concrete path he was previously standing on.

When Izuku came too he was in shock and awe, It was All Might the number one hero! The symbol of peace himself! Standing right in front of him! Izuku went to grab his notebook for All Might to sign but when he went to grab it he saw it was already signed.

"Thank you so much All Might!" Izuku thanked his hero.

" **NO PROBLEM KID! SAVING OTHERS IS WHAT A HERO DIES AFTER ALL! BUT IT WAS INCREDIBLY IMPRESSIVE HOW YOU HELD OFF THAT VILLAIN ALL ON YOUR OWN!** " All Might praised as he put on of the two bottles containing the sludge villain into his back pocket.

"A-All Might. Can I ask you something?" Izuku asked hopefully.

All Might was tempted to just leave, while he didn't want to upset the kid, his time in his muscle form was nearly finished and he couldn't stick around. However at the same time it washes fault the boy was nearly killed, so he feels like he owes the kid.

" **SURE KID! MAKE IT QUICK THOUGH, I HAVE TO TAKE THIS GUY TO THE POLICE AFTER ALL!** " All Might responded

"It's just that." Izuku began. "My quirk is powerful but if I use it too much my body really suffers. Even despite that I still want to become a hero. Is that possible?"

" **YOUNG MAN! NO MATTER THE QUIRK ANYONE CAN BECOME A HERO IF THEY HAVE THE DETERMINATION AND DRIVE TO APPROVE THEMSELVES AND SAVE THOSE IN NEED! HEED THESE WORDS MY BOY YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!** " All Might declared as he crouched down getting ready to jump away "GOODBYE FOR NOW!"

Just as All Might was going to jump Izuku saw a one of the bottles the villain was in begin to fall out off All Might back trouser pocket, Izuku moved as fast as he could to catch the bottle but accidentally grabbed a hold of All Might so when the number one hero was soaring through the sky, he had a small green haired teen hanging onto him for dear life.

" **THAT WAS A DUMB MOVE KID, KNOCK ON THE DOOR TILL SOMEONE LETS YOU IN.** " All Might said all A's he began to walk away from the still coughing Izuku.

"A-All Might wait! You dropped this!" Izuku cried as he thrust the bottle forward so All Might could view it.

 ** _(Oh crap I nearly dropped it. I need to be more careful.)_** _"_ **THANKS KID YOU SAVED ME ALOT OF-Ack** " All Might coughed as a cloud of steam began to form around him removing him from the sight of Izuku who was staring unsure what to think of the cloud of smoke in front of him.

Izuku didn't know what to make of what was happening in front of yuk, was this part of All Mights quirk? No that can't be it, there's been no reports of anything like this ever happening before, so what is happening?

Izuku was not prepared gone was the muscular All Might and in his place was a shriveled up skeleton like man with blond hair in the door where All Might was once standing.

"Who are you? And what happened to All Might?" Izuku asked determined to find out the answer as to what was before him.

"Sorry kid. But I am All Might." The blond haired skeleton said with his voice full of bitterness and regret. "You see this." All Might then pulled up his shirt revealing a large wound on his left side, it was a dark purple and looked to be extremely painful, how All Might could even move let alone fight with an injury such as that amazed Izuku.

"Was that caused by Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked as that was the only villain to his knowledge that could even hold a candle to All Might's strength.

"You know your stuff kid, but no, this fight was hidden from the public, a punk like him was no match for me." Dropping his shirt and then taking the bottle from Izuku. "Thanks for the help kid, I really appreciate it."

As soon as All Might took the bottle, he and Izuku heard what sounded to be an explosion coming from a nearby building. The two looked over in surprise only a building on fire along with several pros now arriving on the scene.

"What was that!?" Izuku asked unsure sure as to what was happening, but while he was unsure All Might had a gut feeling about what was going on, which was further reinforced by a faint trail of green slime that was visible at the side of the building. Izuku soon saw this trail as well, causing one mutual thing to run through both their minds.

 _ **This is all my fault!**_

 **XXXX**

Once Izuku and All Might made it off the roof of the building they were on, the two got a good look at the scene in front of them, fire was everywhere several pro heroes tried to help but Death Arms could do no damage to the villain, Back Draft was too busy putting out the fires. Mt Lady couldn't get through the small gaps between buildings and Kamui Woods couldn't handle the heat and was too busy recusing people.

"Damn it, the other bottle must have fallen out of my pocket when I jumped." All Might grunted with frustration. "And there's nothing I can do about it!"

Izuku was in disagreement, he felt as if this was his fault for grabbing on to All Might and the guilt he was feeling on quadrupled when he got a good look at whom the sludge villain's victim was. It was Kacchan. This best friend was about to die and it was his fault.

"Isn't someone going to go save that boy?" a bystander asked, confused as to why, with several pro heroes around no one was saving the blond haired boy.

Izuku didn't remember fully what happened next or how it started but his body just moved on its own, he was running, running straight into the burning building, with people looking it him with shocked and confused stares, the pro heroes tried to interfere but Izuku just kept on running.

"You!" The Sludge villain cried out in anger. "I've already got a new host, so buzz off!"

"D-Deku?" Bakugou slowly spoke out in confusion, having nearly lost consciousness as Izuku continued to run towards him.

Izuku then reached into the side pocket of his school bag and quickly pulled out two rubber (Scottish word of eraser) and using his quirk to give his throw extra power, tossed the two rubbers in both of the villain's large eyes, causing him to wince in pain. Bakugou saw this as his chance, he quickly used the most powerful explosion he could, and it launched him out of the sludge villains grasp, causing him to land next to Izuku. The two then heard a crumbling sound, the already damaged building could not take that massive explosion, plus that damage the sludge villain had already caused, meant the building was starting to collapse and large bits of rubble began to fall from the ceiling and one bit was heading straight towards the two primary school boys. Both Izuku and Bakugou closed their eyes in preparation for the pain, but it never came, after a few more seconds they opened their eyes and the saw that All Might was holding them in his arms. Once All Might saw the two were awake, he placed them down so they could stand up once more.

"ALL MIGHT!" The two shouted out in shock and happiness as All Might stood in front of them with his signature smile.

" **SORRY KIDS, HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE THIS OLD PRO FOR BEING A BIT LATE**." All Might said in his jovial ton.

Izuku and Bakugou then saw parts of the rubble of the collapsed building begin to move and then the sludge villain jumped out, making a dash towards All Might.

"ALL MIGHT! I'LL KILL YOU!" The sludge villain screamed as he, moved closer and closer towards the pro hero. All Might simply laughed and with little if any effort, he turned around when the villain was inches from his face and slapped him, causing a massive shock wave and once and again reducing the villain to splatters of goo on the ground. Rain began to poor down on All Might due to the sheer power of his punch as everyone cheered for him as All Might raised his hand triumphantly in the air.

After that Izuku got an earful from the pro's about being too reckless and jumping in the fight, while Bakugou got praised even told that he's be loved to be one of their sidekicks by some pros. All Might meanwhile had to leave as he got hounded by the media, Izuku was about to follow Bakugou who was getting taken away in a police car for further questioning, but Bakugou stopped him.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked confused as to why his friend was stopping him.

"Deku I need to speak to these guys not you." Bakugou responded, "Besides Auntie Inko is probably about to have a panic attack after hearing what happened on the news. It would be best if you went home to stop her from worrying."

"Yeah you're probably right." Izuku agreed. "But will you be ok?"

"Deku I'm fine." Bakugou scoffed as he got into the police car before he opened the window to continue speaking. "But thank you, for saving my ass and everything."

"No problem Kacchan." Izuku responded with a smile.

Bakugou then gained a cocky grin. "But don't more a second believe this means you're stronger than me Deku. I am the one that will become the number one hero. And don't you forget that!"

"We have to go now." The police officer ordered as Bakugou nodded at him. "See you Deku."

"See you Kacchan." Izuku waved as the car Bakugou was in began to drive away.

On Izuku's way home, he actually felt good about himself, even though yes it was his fault the sludge villain got out, Kacchan is safe and no one got hurt, so he is glad about that at least.

Ads Izuku continued to walk he heard a familiar booming voice call out for him as an object sped right in front of him at great speeds.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might called out as he turned to face Izuku.

"A-All Might. How did you get away from the press?" Izuku asked.

" **SIMPLE YOUNG MIDORIYA, I AM ALL MIGHT NOTHING IS IMPOSSIB-BLEH** " All Might coughed out as he changed back to his skinny form spitting out a stream of blood earning a scared reaction from Izuku.

"All Might! Are you ok?" Izuku asked in worry, as he had never seen a man spit out stream of blood before and assumed that meant something was very wrong.

"I'm fine kid don't worry." All Might answered. "Anyway kid we need to talk."

 **A/N: Oh how mysterious. I wonder what All Might could possibly want. But in all seriousness I hope you all enjoyed this, I worked really hard on I and I'm really excited to continue this story as soon as possible as you can see there is already several new changes to Izuku's personality, relationships and quirk though I believe all these changes will be for the better. But until next time remember to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Successing and Cleaning

**A/N: Wow this got popular thanks. I'm stunned honestly thank you all so much now on to the reviews.**

 **.05: Glad to see you liked it, and that you enjoy my other work as well**

 **Sha825: Thank you**

 **Reverseflash: I've actually been meaning to contact those authors, been busy working on stories and also, but I'll defiantly come to them for tips. And yeah his quirk will get explored more in his chapter.**

 **Hardcasekara: Yup, no asshole Bakugou, while I'm not the biggest Bakugou fan, I'm still trying to right in properly and I believe that if Izuku had a quirk he wouldn't have been such a tool to everyone and Izuku's positive attitude would rub off on him.**

 **HankFlamion18: Yup they go a real brotherly bond, and that whole arm wrestling scene I took inspiration from Seven Deadly Sins, where Meliodas meets Ban again.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Oh god! I never knew that. Glad I emphasized that I was taking about the fact I was referring to what we in Scotland an eraser**

 **BlackDragon829: Glad you enjoyed.**

"Young man we need to talk" All Might said looking at Izuku with his light blue yes. "I deem you worthy of my power, it is yours to inherit."

"Wait what?" Izuku asked looking at All Might with a confused glance inherit this power? What does that mean?

"Surely you've seen on the news or on the internet that people are always wondering what my Quirk is and what it does, I usually dodge the question but in truth my quirk did not originally belong to me. My Quirk One For All is a Quirk with the unique ability to be passed one from user to user, one cultivates the power and then passes it on to the next to make the quirk stronger." All Might explained before facing his head to his sky and spreading out his arms. "As you can see by my injury I won't be able to continue using this quirk forever so i need a successor. And you. Izuku Midoriya are worthy to be it."

Izuku's heart stopped and tears began to flood out of his yes, his idol, the symbol of peace was asking him to inherit his power to be his successor, he had the chance to become an even better hero and save even more lives and he was going to make sure he took that opportunity. Izuku bowed his head as he continued to cry. "Yes All Might I do accept!"

When Izuku returned home he was treated to an almost death inducing bear hug from his mother who as Kacchan had predicted was worried sick about him, luckily he has able to calm her down after about a ten minute crying spree. Kacchan was ok as well it was a quick visit to the station and then he returned home, he wanted to tell Kacchan about what happen with All Might but if this secrete is something restricted to only One For All candidates then Izuku couldn't tell his best friend, at least until he got All Might's permission.

Speaking of All Might the top hero had asked him to be at the Dagobah Municipal Beach. Which Izuku did not know All Might's reason for, from what Izuku saw online the place is a dumped covered in litter and it's almost impossible to see any sand due to the amount of it. Izuku trusted All Might though and would just have to wait and see what he had in store for him tomorrow. So to make sure he was ready for tomorrow he showered, eat dinner (Katsudon his favorite) and went to bed.

 **XXXX**

When Izuku awoke it was a quick breakfast then he got ready and jogged to Dagobah Beach it wasn't too far from Izuku's house, only ten minutes away, Izuku couldn't tell whether that was on purpose or not but it worked out well for him regardless. Once he arrived he so All Might who was standing at the bottom of the steps down to the beach, wearing a long dark blue trench coat.

"Good to see you made it hear kid. And ten minutes early as well, glad to see you're serious about this." Al Might praised.

"Of course All Might." Izuku responded staring at All Might with a glace that screamed out determination. "I'm ready to begin."

"Great." All Might said before he pointed to all the litter around him. "As you can see Young Midoriya. This beach is covered in litter, when I was your age this place was on of beauty and now it's become a shadow of its former self. While you clearly have the heart of hero and are more than willing to put others before yourself another key element a hero but have I that off public service, as such you will clean this beach."

Izuku gulped. "All this by myself?" Izuku asked.

"Of course." All Might responded. "There is seven months till the UA entrance exam, that's where you want to go right? So you have until then to complete this task, this training also has the benefit of building up muscle in that scrawny body of yours."

"Scrawny?" Izuku asked confused as to what All Might meant before realizing. "Oh I'm not scrawny." Izuku responded before lifting up his baggy green shirt, revealing a far mount of muscle including a six-pack. "I just don't like wearing tighter clothing."

All Might was surprised, he never would have thought the kid had a set of muscles but he was glad he did, as it would make the beach cleanup much easier.

"Well I still think that you should do the training anyway, as if you want to use One For All you'll need more muscle than that."

"Of course All Might. I wasn't trying to shirk the work." Izuku responded wanting to make sure All Might knew he wasn't trying to play hooky and get out of the work. "But what do you mean I'll need more muscle before I can use One For All? Is it really that dangerous?"

"Unfortunately it is. If your body is unprepared then your limbs could explode or if you're luckily the might only break after use." All Might informed his student bluntly.

"Wait WHAT!?" Izuku exclaimed shocked at the news the quirk could do that much damage to him. "I could lose limbs or break my bones?!"

All Might quickly shook his hands up if the air, trying to reassure his successor. "No, no, no. Don't worry you won't need to worry about that, I'll make sure your body can handle it before I pass this quirk on, and I'll teach you how to use it properly."

"Now young Midoriya, are you ready to begin?" All Might asked his successor who regained his determined glance.

"Of course All Might." Izuku nodded.

The next 2 months of Izuku's life was absolute hell, nearly all of his free time out of school was put into training with All Might, after school until dinner, then after dinner he would do training in his house by lifting weights. Then he would go to bed. He would do this routine everyday expect for weekend where he would wake up at 6 am clean the beach and do other training with All Might. It was incredibly taxing, even with his more developed body. Even when he wasn't training he still had to follow the schedule All Might made for him or as All Might called it Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan! While it was strict, even dictating his sleeping hours, Izuku knew that all of his work would eventually pay off. Though it was hard think of that while doing this.

Izuku and a ring of rope tied around his waist as he tried to move forward, the stain on his face was easy to see as he was progressing inch my inch, slowly moving forward, he would normally be able to move much faster but he normally didn't have a fridge to pull with the number one hero perched on top.

Izuku kept on moving but after a few more inches his legs began to give out and he collapsed into the sand of the beach his face now faced towards the massive amount of rubbish he had yet to clear from the beach. His rest wasn't for long however as he heard All Might call out to him.

" **THANKS KID, I THOUGHT I WOULD NEED TO GET OFF MY COMFY SEAT BUT YOU JUST STOPPED MOVING AND LET ME BE!"** All Might teased as he began to look at his phone scrolling through the news feed.

"H-How a-am I-I s-supposed t-to move t-that with an extra s-six hundred p-pounds o-n top." Izuku panted trying to regain his lost breath from the strenuous exercise he was preforming.

" **INCORRECT MY BOY, I CURRENTLY WEIGH A MERE 560 POUNDS**." All Might declared with a sense of pride that Izuku couldn't understand why, not that All Might being 40 pounds lighter changed the fact this fridge was much heavier than it should have been.

As Izuku got back on his feat he heard All Might's voice yet his mouth did not move **A PHONE CALL…IS HERE!** All Might's voice called out, only it wasn't All Might himself, it was the phone he was still holding in his hand. Izuku stared at his mentor with a deadpan expression from seeing the fact All Might's ringtone was in fact himself. All Might then scratched his head in embarrassment before answering his phone.

" **Hello Tsukauchi is everything alright?** " All Might asked in a surprisingly un-jovial tone. " **What! He escaped! Don't worry I'm on my way."**

All Might then quickly hung up the phone and got into a crouching position on the fridge he was currently on top off, he then put his phone inside his pocket and turned to face Izuku." **APOLOGIES YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT THERE IS A MATTER I MUST ATTEND TO, I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY.** " All M declared as he jumped high into the sky, his jump destroying the fried and the shockwaves blasting Izuku back down onto the sand as All Might soared away.

Izuku stood there in bewilderment at what had just happened.

 _What could be that scary All Might just left like that?_

 **XXXX**

Ochako Uraraka awoke with beams of light shinny in her eyes, she had arrived at her new apartment very late last night and didn't have enough time to put them up. After all she had five boxes to unpack which was every tiring to say the least. Though she couldn't complain, she was staying rent free in an apartment all to herself since it was her parents company that built the complex.

Once fully waking up, Uraraka got dressed and made herself a bowl of cereal and got ready to begin her new training program. It was only five months until she would be taking the entrance exam for the top hero school UA. Ever since she was little all she wanted to do was help her parents, they raised her well, gave her a roof over her head and always put her before themselves and since they do so much for her, Uraraka wanted to help them, and since her parents refused to let her help with construction work, she knew that the next best thing she could do was become a hero and make so much money her parents would never need to worry about money ever again and the two could live a life of luxury. So in order to assure that dream she has to train her quirk and she heard about a great place to do so. Dagobah Beach. The place was covered in litter and heavy objects, perfect for training her quirk, so it was the ideal training spot. As Uraraka began to make her way towards the beach she thanked that she got a smartphone for her birthday as its map system prevented her from getting lost in this unfamiliar area.

But when Uraraka arrived at the beach she was shocked to see it was not as littered at the photos made her believe. A decent part of the beach was completely cleared, with the golden sand and crashing waves visible. _Was someone else here?_ Uraraka thought to herself before her question was answered as she saw a boy her age lifting a fridge across the beach and struggling to do so.

"I better get over there." Uraraka said aloud as she made her way down the stairs to the beach. "Otherwise there won't be anything left to train with."

After All Might left the beach Izuku took a few minutes to rest before getting back to work. Without All Might on top it, the fridge was far easier for him to lift, still a challenge but less of one. As Izuku continued his way towards the truck-the one All Might hired to move the litter he cleared off the beach, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Excuse me." A soft voice called out, catching Izuku of guard as he was about to push the fridge up on to the truck, only the fridge fall back onto of him forcing him down the ground causing him to wince in the pain. Then out of corner of his eye, Izuku saw a girl run up towards him, she was about his age and had a look of shock on her face. "OH GOD! I am so, so sorry!" the girl cried out as she grabbed the fridge with both her hands.

Izuku gave her a small smile attempting to reassure her. "Don't worry about it. I can get this of me in a sec-"Izuku was cut off in that last part as his jaw nearly dropped as the girl effortlessly threw the fridge into the back of the truck.

"WHOA!" Izuku shouted in excitement as he jumped up in order to get eye level with the girl. "How did you do that?!"

Uraraka was taken aback by this, and rubbed the back of her heard nervously, "Oh that's just my Quirk." She answered. "It lets me make objects weightless."

"Wow that's incredible! Your Quirk would be great for rescue situations or construction sites." Izuku gushed as Uraraka thrusted her arms down and nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"THANK YOU! My parents own a construction company that does work all across Japan, I have always offered to help and them, and they always refused. They said it was too dangerous." Uraraka said, as she seemed saddened by the last part of her sentence.

Izuku noticed this and tried to cheer the girl up. "That's cool, your parents having their own construction company, a lot more interesting than my mum's job, she just working an office job." Izuku praised.

"What about your dad? What's he do?" Uraraka asked out of curiosity, once she finished her question Izuku looked at the ground and winced a bit causing Uraraka the wave her hands furiously in front of her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that was a difficult subject for you."

"No its fine…it's my ribs that's the problem." Izuku responded clutching his side.

"It's all my fault." Uraraka said as she remembered it was her fault for his injuries and felt incredibly guilty for causing the accident. "Let me help you."

Izuku let the girl wrap his hand around her shoulder, supporting his weight and making it easier for him to walk. Izuku looked at the girl and realized there was now an uncomfortable silence, one he wanted to break badly.

"Thank you so much...uh." Only then did Izuku realize he never knew the name of the girl that was helping him, luckly she caught one and answered.

"I forget to introduce myself didn't I? I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's nice to meet you…" Uraraka said now being the one who felt uncomfortable for not knowing the name of the boy she just met and is now helping walk.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku answered, making the whole ordeal less awkward. "It's nice to meet you Uraraka, do you mind helping me to my bad over there." Izuku pointed to a green bag next to the steps to the beach.

"Sure." Uraraka responded, helping Izuku over to the bag and helping him sit down, an act that caused him more pain but she could tell it was soon reveled when Izuku reached into his bag and grabbed an ice pack and placed it on his side.

"Ahh that's better." Izuku sighed in relief as the pain began to fade, he then turned to face Uraraka. "Don't feel bad ok, it was just an accident."

"I still feel bad though. I interrupted your training and you got hurt because of it." Uraraka responded hanging her head down in shame.

"Well you helped me get here didn't you, and after a couple more minutes I should feel good enough to continue my training, so no worries." Izuku reassured as he took a drink of water from a bottle he grabbed from his bag.

"You're going to continue?" Uraraka asked in concern as Izuku nodded.

"Yep. I want to get into UA and I need to get stronger to do so. Plus like A- I mean like a friend told me, a hero should always be willing to help out their community."

"I fell the same." Uraraka agreed. "That's actually why I came here to clean this place up and to improve my quirk. You see I want to improve my quirks limit of three tons so I place like this is ideal for training. What about you? What's you quirk?"

"Simple really?" Izuku commented as he raised the hand that currently wasn't holding the ice pack in the air and used his quirk so flames engulphed his hands. "My quirk is an enhanced version of pyrokinesis. I call it Psycho Flame, I can shoot out normal fire my using I mind I have mild control over the flames, I can stop them midair and change their direction as well.

"Wow that's really cool." Uraraka praised. "So since you're going to continue working here anyway do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure! Sounds great." Izuku responded.

 **XXXX**

Izuku and Uraraka made great progress on the beach, even though Izuku was still a bit sore from the accident, Urarakas's quirk made thing much easier to lift and move around, the two also had a great conversation as well, taking about their favorite heroes, his being All Might while hers was the space hero Thirteen. After a couple more hours of cleaning up the beach, the two decided they were done for today and were sitting on the sand resting.

Once the two rested for a bit longer, both of them regaining their breathes after he hard workout, Izuku found out Uraraka would be leaving to go back home first thing in the morning, as she only came her to drop off most of her things at her apartment she would stay in while at UA, so while Izuku was upset he wouldn't be able to see her till then, the two exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Uraraka?" Izuku asked, getting Uraraka's attention. "D-Do you want to go and get something to eat or drink. I know a pretty good place."

Uraraka thought about it for a second, while she didn't know Izuku for long, she was getting along pretty well with him and the two had a lot in common and she wanted to get to know hi better. "Sure." Uraraka said simply.

As Izuku and Uraraka walked up the stairs away from the beach Izuku checked his pocket for his wallet, but it wasn't there. He quickly check all of his other ones but nothing was there. "Hey." Izuku said catching Urarakak's attention and causing her to stop. "I think I dropped my wallet on the beach." Izuku said before pointing at a small grey building across the street from him and to the right. "That's the place I was talking about. I'll grab my wallet and you go get us a table."

"Sounds good." Uraraka responded as she began to make her away towards the building.

Izuku rushed down the steps, not wanting to keep Uraraka waiting long, we eventually found it. As Izuku bent down to pick it up he felt a hand grab his shoulder, causing Izuku to jump back in shock. When Izuku turned around to see who grabbed him he saw his mentor All Might standing in front of him. All Might was wearing a white shirt and green pants, only difference from when Izuku saw him last a few hours ago, was the ling his right arm was in, and the several cuts and bruises on his face.

"All Might! W-What happened to you?" Izuku asked out of concern for his mentor as All Might has never been hurt like that before, besides the brutal hole of the side of his stomach.

"Don't worry Young Midoriya. It will take more than a few scrapes, to take this pro down!" All Might reassured as he held up his other hand to try and show he was fine.

"I don't think a broken arm counts as fine." Izuku retorted with skepticism.

"I'll tell you all about that tomorrow Young Midoriya. But for now go and enjoy your date, you and the girl made a lot of progress today so take some time to relax." All Might said as he patted Izuku on the back. "It's nice to see you do normal teenager things for once. All Might laughed.

"I will do All Might I'll see you-" Izuku said as he began to walk up the steps, only stopping after realizing what All Might just said.

"I-It's N-Not a D-Date" Izuku stammered while blushing.

"Sure it isn't kid." All Might laughed

Izuku pouted slightly in annoyance before making his way up to the steps once more. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Izuku called out as he rushed up the steps to meet up with Uraraka.

"See you tomorrow kid." All Might waved before he looked down at his hand and gripped it tightly. "And I'll tell you everything."

 **A/N: And that boys and girls is my attempt at a mystery and cliffhanger. And yeah I introduced Uraraka into the story early, I know a lot of people have done this in their stories but I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring and see If I can write it well. Well thanks for reading and make sure you review!**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait than normal but I've decided to save this chapter till the 20th as that's when the first chapter of my first sorry was published so i guess happy anniversary to me. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck around to read this, and every other story I've written this past year especially those who have been here since the beginning, you guys are amazing and i hope you all continue to enjoy my work in the future.**

 **But without further ado lets get to the reviews**

 **BlackDragon829: Thanks for the praise, i'd like to say it's good because of skill but**

 **HankFlamion18: No problem, this story won't die until its complete, but i'm glad to cliffhanger was decent and your questions will be answered will be revealed this chapter :)**

 **Hardcasekara: You don't like IzuOcha? What blasphemy is this!? XD But being serious i know its a ship done quite a lot so i can understand if you are a little tired of it, which is why i added the teasing from All Might to make the whole scene a bit more unique.**

 **MarvelNinja10: Yeah i'm never gonna live that down am i. Though i suppose everyone has those funny accidents like that, it can be this stories meeme XD**

 **MIKE202303: Yup it's gonna get serious.**

Izuku awoke to the sound of his alarm, the sound was annoying but effective, it woke him up with enough time for Izuku to get up and get breakfast before making sure he'd get to the Dagobah beach ten minutes early to start his trading but to Izuku's surprise even though he did even arrive ten minutes All Might was waiting for him wearing a familiar dark blue trench coat along with a snow white scarf.

"All Might." Izuku said in surprise as he finished his jog standing in front of his teacher. "Your here early-N-Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Don't worry kid I knew what you meant." All Might said, trying to reassure his pupil. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Izuku asked not knowing what All Might meant. "I thought you said you'd tell me about what happened to you arm-" Izuku stopped as he looked at All Mights formerly broken left arm, which was once in a cast but now was completely healed. "How's your arm healed so quickly, does OFA give you a healing factor as well?" Izuku asked, referring to One For All in the code name he and All Might would use when in public, even though there was little people around at the moment.

"I will but for now you and I must go to a special place to help you understand." All Might said as he took his car keys out his pocket and clicked the button unlocking the truck he had been uses to move the litter his young apprentice has been lifting off the beach.

"Help me understand what?" Izuku asked as the two made their way towards the truck.

All Might sighed " _Everything_ "

 **XXXX**

As All Might was flying through the city, moving as fast as he could without causing harm to the surrounding area, the words of his friend Tsukauchi _It's one of them_. All Might knew instantly who he was talking about and feared more the worst all twelve were very powerful and deadly villains, all of which could easily destroy a city if they pleased, the only bright about the whole situation was that as far as All Might knew only one had escaped but even one of them was deadly enough.

As All Might got closer and closer to the location he was told the battle was happening he could smell the smoke of flames and the stench of blood as well, but he couldn't waste any time thinking about that, using both his arms All Might used his arms to boost himself down from the sky landing on the road with a loud thud, when he looked up he saw the rubble of buildings, biddies of pro heroes, some of which he had met before and the source of it all was a jet black cloud floating in the air with a single glowing blood red eye and he was holding Tsukauchi by the throat.

" **MUKAI**!" All Mights yelled as he made a dash towards the black cloud of mist with a look of anger in his eyes.

"A-A-All M-Might S-Stay Away" Dectective Taukauchi managed to warm even with the black fog wrapped around his neck squeezing it like it was a stress ball.

"Ah so this is the famous All Might that the others informed me about." The figure states as he through the dectective he was currently holding to the ground. All might then was right infront of the black mist and swung at his side with a powerful right hook at the slide of the villains body but just before the blow could land a faint pink aura surrounded the cloud and when All Mights fist landed All Might felt an extreme pain in his right shoulder and he got sent flying to right through several buildings.

"And I'm very disappointed" Mukai taunted as All Might was attempting to stand back up.

 _How did he do that? Nana told me he only had one Quirk, how does he have another?_ All Might thought to himself, as he grasped his right arm. _It's not broken, not yet anyway but I better be careful._

"Are you done already? You defeated my subordinates as well as my master, surely you can do better." Mukai said as he made a dash towards All Might.

Suddenly a large red scythe shot out of Mukai's body and grabbed it with part of the scythe with his mist body and began to swing it at All Might who managed to dodge every swing with relative ease but the speed and amount of Mukai's swings was increasing. All Might seeing his chance, dashed past the villain picking up Tsukauchi and the few alive civilians in the area and jumped on top of a nearby building.

"Taukauchi are you ok?" All Might asked concern for the health of his friend.

"I'm ok All Might b-b _cough cough_ " Taukauchi coughed as he still hadn't recovered from the incident with the villain

"You don't sound ok, just rest I will take care of this." All Might declared confidently. "You help these people."

"All Might!" Taukauchi called our causing All Might to stop the hero in his tracks. "He has a second Quirk, i think it let's him transfer damage to others be careful"

All Might laughed. "Don't worry old friend. Why? **BECAUSE** **I** **AM** **HERE!** "

All Might jumped back towards the villain squaring up towards him. All Mights eyes which were normally unseeable were glowing a blight aqua blue compared to the villains single blood red eye .

"Are you done running away All Might? Condidering the previous holder of One For All defeated me I'd think you'd have no issue doing the same, or did that battle a decade ago weaken you that much?" Mukai continued to taunt the symbol of peace, wanting to get a rise out of him and act recklessly.

All Might clenched his fist, the villain was right about All Might being weaker after his fight with...him. Just thinking about that battle made his blood boil, All Might didn't know how long he could keep his anger in control.

"Of course your still more powerful than that whore of a women, not that it's hard to be." Mukai finished as All Might just had a blank expression as if his body was frozen not out of fear but of unbridled rage.

" **AHHHHH!** " All Might screamed as he dashed towards the villain not thinking, he was like a uncontrollable beast acting on sheer rage.

Mukai had no time to react as All Might launched a powerful punch at him, luckily his mist Quirk made his body intangible, protecting him from the blow. But All Might wasn't done he turned around and swung for the ground next to the villain creating air pressure sending bits of debris flying towards Mukai who used his second quirk to send all the damage he would take back at All Might. However All Might was still livid and just ignored the damage and kept attacking. Mukai swung his scythe, aiming for All Mights neck, but it just broke in half. All Might, annoyed by the attempted decapitation, made another swing at Mukai slamming his arm into Mukai's right side. However the villain was prepared activating his second quirk sending the damage back at All Night breaking his arm causing the hero to scream out in pain. This pain made him realize something he thought back to his training with his masters oldest and closet friend. And how after he he have him one piece of advice after the two finished greaving Nana's death.

 _Don't let your anger control you_

All Night sighed, realising his mistake, and how just like all those years ago, his brashness and anger had prevented him from dealing with the current threat as quickibg as possible. When All Might looked over his shoulder he saw Mukai grab the top part of his scythe and tried to swing at All Might's head once again. All Might was prepared however catching the blade and throwing it aside, All Might then clapped his hands creating a shockwave that shattered all nearby windows and the air pressure alone sent Mukai flying back into a nearby car knocking him out of his mist form revealing a man wearing a orange prison outfit with pitch black hair. Mukai struggled to get up as he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to him.

"You may defeat me All Might but the war is far from over, my son, my master, they are still out there. And the other apostles and i will show the world that they must follow his ways in order to achieve true order and peace, he is the symbol they need. Not you!" Mukai preached with such faith and anger as All Might continued to stare at him.

" **HOW** " All Might asked " **THE REST OF THE APOSTLES ARE.."** All Might said before getting cut off by the coughing villain.

"The rest of the apostles may be in prison, but I'm not the only one who has gotten stronger. And trust me when I say this, we destroy you and your successor Izuku Midoriya." Mukai threatened smiling as he could clearly see the effect this was having on All Might.

"H-How D-Do-" All Might stuttered losing his stoic persona much to Mukai's delight who was now laughing.

"Our master knows everything and as a follower, i know everything too, you had you're chance but now...YOU'LL DIE!" Mukai shouted as he pulled a blade from his pocket and thrust it towards All Might while activating his second quirk preparing for All Might's retaliation but All Might, used his non broken hand and chopped the side of his neck where and suddenly Mukai dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"Looks like your Quirk works both ways." All Might sighed as he saw steam begin to flood out his body, seeing this and not wanting his true form to be realaved to the fast approaching news crew, All Might began to jump back to the building Taukauchi was at.

 **XXXX**

"Wow." Izuku said simply still not fully comprehending what he had just been told my his mentor had just told him. "So that's what happened to your arm yesterday."

"Yeah..." All Might sighed. "I was too consumed by anger and that villain managed to injure me, it's what I get for being reckless." All Might said honestly still driving his truck to this unknown location.

"So.." Izuku began, trying to end the current uncomfortable silence between his master and he. "How did that guy now i was your successor?"

"I'm sorry Young Midoriya." All Might answered. "I do not know.."

After a few more seconds All Might slowly pulled his truck into a stop, and stepped out closing the door behind them. Izuku followed suit and looked in the direction All Might was walking too. Izuku saw a large wired fence with several guards around the area. Izuku was going to ask where they were but All Might just walked up to one of the guards who unlocked the gate for All Might and he. When inside Izuku looked around to see.. graves?

"What is this place All Might?" Izuku asked, still looking and all the graves to both sides of the paths he was walking on.

"This my boy, is a hero graveyard." All Might answered. "The government was concerned about villains or insane fans desiccating the graves of some of the heroes of Japan, especially the form top tens, as such they built this highly protected area for the bodies of heroes to be stored and a safe place for their families to visit them."

"And this one belongs to my master." All Might continued as he walked off the stone path to the right, walking down a line of graves until he reached the very end of the row, once there Izuku got a good look and the grave in front of them.

 _In Loving Memory of Nana Shimura_

Izuku didn't know what to say, he was speechless, he never knew that All Might's master was..dead, he had just assumed she was retired and All Might was going to introduce her to him later but here she was. Izuku just continued to stare until All Might firmly placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"I was going to wait to tell you this, but recent events have made me realise i can not withhold nay information from you." All Might said. "One For All is not just one Quirk. But two. There was once two brothers, the younger was weak and thought to be Quirkless, the older had more power than he knew what to do with it, that power corrupted him and he gave others Quirks to control them. This man, All For One gave his younger brother a strength stockpiling quirk, but as it turns out the younger brother did have Quirk. On that let him pass down quirks, the two fused and created One For All."

Izuku just continued to stand there no saying anything, still trying to take this all in.

"The two brothers battle, the elder was the victor." All Might continued. "Then the younger passed the Quirk down, hoping one day the Quirk could be used to take down his brother. But nearly all previous users of the quirk have been killed by All For One or his followers, including my master. And those apostles are his closest followers, the twelve of them are his most powerful and loyal soldiers. Nana called them the Twelve Disciples."

Izuku took a deep sigh, now having wrapped his head around what had just happened, and while it was a lot to take in, he was thankful All Might trusted him with this information. "Is All For One the one that injured you?"

"Yes." All Might answered honestly. "But don't feel bad, he looked much worse than i did when the battle was over." All Might then raised his arm and did a fist, trying to lighten the atmosphere which worked as Izuku gave his mentor a small smile.

"I'm sorry Young Midoriya. But because i was unable to defeat All For One, he is still out there. I dealt with most of his forces but he is still alive, though he is likely weakened by our last battle. But one day you will have to face him, and the Twelve Disciples and i feel selfish for dumping this massive pressure on your shoulders." All Might apologised.

Izuku just gave All Might a small smile. "All Might." Izuku began. "I chose to do this. I am the one who wanted One For All and decided to take the quirk, you never forced it upon me, it was my choice to do this. So i will see it through it the end and help anyone in need with my new power. And one day you and i will stop this All For One and his Twelve Disciples. And we'll do it together."

All Might pulled Izuku into a small hug. "Thank you my boy."

 **XXXX**

All Might was late, after he and Izuku went to Nana's grave they continued the boys training. He was coming along quickly and had cleared a lot of the rubbish off the beach, it had been three months since their cleaning of the beach began and he was very proud of Izuku. Prouder that he didn't give up after hearing about All For One, the kid had a spirit of a hero which Toshinori liked about the kid. Once he got closer to the beach he heard the faint sound of shouting from the distance. All Might quickly transformed into his buff form and made a dash to the source of the yell, it was coming from the beach, was someone in danger? Was Young Midoriya in danger? All Might moved as fast as he could and turned into the beach, he scanned round for Izuku and was shocked by what he saw.

All Might saw Izuku was indeed the source of the shouting. However it was not a shout out of pain, but of pride. All Might did not know how the kid did it but all the rubbish in the surrounding area was now gone The beach was spotless, the aqua blue water and clear white sand were perfectly visable, not a spec of rubbish remained. All Might had give the kid nine months to clear this beach and he did it in a third of the time. He could not be more proud, All Might then saw Izuku's poster start to fumble and saw the kid was falling, so he dashed over quickly, catching the boy in this arms.

"I-I-I did it...All Might." Izuku said quietly barely having enough energy to stay awake let alone speak.

All Might gave Izuku a large smile. " **KID THAT WAS AMAZING, I GAVE YOU NINE MONTHS, BUT INSTEAD OF TAKING IT SLOW YOU JUTS BLASTED THROUGH IT! I COULDN'T BE MORE PROUD!** "

"Thank you All M-Might. I-I don't fell like i d-deserve it." Izuku said softly, briefly closing his eyes, only to be awakened by All Might's booming voice.

" **NONSENSE, THERE IS A VERY LARGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LUCK AND SKILL MY BOY, YOU WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS NOW STAND TALL AND BE PROUD! DON'T LET ANYTHING SCARE YOU-** " All Might said before he heard a voice that shook him to his core and made him nearly drop Izuku.

"So this is boy you and Recovery Girl went on-and-on about." A gruff and elderly voice called out, causing All Might to turn around hoping he wouldn't see whom he thought he would.

Izuku was able to see the man who spoke out to them once All Might had turned around. The man who spoke was a short man, he had short grey spiky hair along with a grey beard. And he also wore a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask.

"So Toshinori, you gonna stand there all day holding the boy, or are you gonna introduce him?" The eledrly man demanded, causing All Might to drop Izuku down and bow to the old man apologising.

"Y-Y-Yes.." All Might mumbled. "Right away Grand Torino"

 **A/N: Welp I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Twelve Deciples, as you can imagine they are based off of Jesus's own deciples, they won't appear for a while but considering how All Mights really scared of them, you can imagine they are very powerful. As you can imagine they are all OC characters besides one, who will be realved later.**

 **Also early Grand Torino, I really like him and since Izuku's ready for OFA I feel like Grand Torino would come in sooner, just i introduces him sooner than that.**

 **But this will be the last chapter of this until after Christmas. So have a Merry Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate!**


End file.
